I really miss you
by Jesi
Summary: Julie tells Adam how her mom died
1. going home

I Really miss you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. This is my first mighty ducks fic so please be kind!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is gonna be the longest summer of my life." Julie Gaffney sat with her boyfriend, Adam Banks, at the airport. She'd already said good bye to everyone earlier.  
  
"I know," Adam said as he put his arms around her, "It's bad enough that I have to spend it without you, but I have to live with my father on my case about everything." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Now boarding, Flight 523, Bangor, Maine."  
  
Julie sighed, not wanting to leave the warmth of Adam's arms. Reluctantly, she slowly stood up and collected to carry-on bag. Hand in hand, the walked to Julie's gate.  
  
"I love you, Cat." Adam took her in his arms and gave her the hug that would have to last her for three months.  
  
"I love you too Banksie." She started to cry. Julie hugged him tightly, not wanting to ever let go of him.  
  
"Last call for Flight 523, Bangor, Maine."  
  
They pulled apart. Adam gave the most passionate kiss either one of them had ever had. The hugged one last time, then her watched her leave.  
  
  
  
Julie wasn't excited about going back to Maine, to her father. She never told anyone, not even Adam or Connie about her past with her father..  
  
***"Dad?!" 10 year old Julie screamed at the sight she was witnessing.  
  
"Get out of here, bitch!" Her father yelled at her. Julie ran away that night and never went back. ***  
  
She shuddered at the memory. She hadn't even so much as seen her father since that night. Julie's mom died two years after that night, so she's been on her own. With the exception of the ducks. 'I really wish Adam was coming with me.'  
  
Julie stared out the window, dreading the end of the flight. 'I wanna go home.' Home to Julie, for the past 4 years had been Minnesota, with the rest of the ducks, with Adam. 


	2. happy birthday, julie

I don't own any of them except Caycee, Morgan, Alyssa, and Chris. Thanks for the reviews I got!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Julie's first 3 weeks home hadn't been bad. Her father, Chris, didn't say a single word about the night Julie left. They were actually getting along, sort of.  
  
She and her old friends, Caycee (I did spell that right), Morgan, and Alyssa were hanging out everyday, since the Ducks weren't around. They spent everyday together. Julie mostly talked about the Ducks and how her and Adam had gotten together. Adam called Julie everyday to say hi and see how she was doing. He was glad that she sounded happy about reuniting with her friends.  
  
  
  
Julie woke up feeling a little down. Even though it was her birthday, she just wasn't happy. Every summer since she joined the Ducks, they always took her out for the day. Julie sat in her bed and remembered some of the birthdays she'd spent with them. Her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She yawned.  
  
"Happy birthday, Cat." Adam greeted her.  
  
"Morning Adam," she smiled to herself, "but it would be a lot happier if you were here."  
  
"I know. I wish I was there too." Adam called everyone over to the phone, "some of your friends wanna say hi."  
  
"HEY JULES!!!!" They all yelled into the phone, "WE MISS YOU!!"  
  
"Awww! I miss you guys too." Julie kept herself from crying. Morgan and Alyssa came through the door  
  
"Come on Jules! Get ready. We have a full day planned for you." Morgan said.  
  
Julie nodded her head towards her. "Okay guys, I gotta go. Morgan and Alyssa are taking me out and we have to meet Caycee."  
  
"BYE JULES!" they yelled once more. "I love you." Came Adam's voice.  
  
"I love you too." Julie hung up.  
  
  
  
CAYCEE'S HOUSE  
  
Adam hung up the phone. "She is gonna be so surprised!"  
  
"Yeah she will!" Exclaimed Connie.  
  
"You don't think she suspects anything do you?" Portman chimed in.  
  
"Oh don't worry. She has no clue. As far as Julie knows, you're still in Minnesota, Florida, California, Texas, and Chicago." Caycee assured them.  
  
"Alright then, lets go." Guy said, jumping up.  
  
  
  
"Why and I blind folded?" Julie asked as they walked into the building that was being rented for Julie's party.  
  
"You'll see in a second." Alyssa said in a mysterious tone. Julie frowned under her blind fold.  
  
They led her over to a chair. Alyssa helped her sit down while Morgan got everyone ready to knock the socks off of Julie.  
  
"Can I take this off now?" Julie asked, growing impatient.  
  
"Hang on." Morgan stood behind her, while everyone else stood in front of her. All except Adam, who was hiding in another room. She took the blind fold off of Julie.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!! They yelled and hugged Julie.  
  
"Oh my god!" She was in total shock. She never thought that they'd come all the way to Maine just for her birthday.  
  
She frowned when she noticed that Adam wasn't in the crowd.  
  
"What's the matter?" Charlie asked her. "Aren't you happy with your surprise?"  
  
Julie turned her back to them, "Yeah I am. It's just, I thought Adam would be here too."  
  
Adam quietly moved out of the room and over to where Julie was standing. "You didn't think I would miss your birthday, did you?" 


	3. Julie's Presents

Julie turned around to see Adam smiling at her. She ran to his arms, "ADAM!!" He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let got.  
  
She pulled away, but didn't leave Adam's arms, "How did you guys get here? I just talked to you like an hour and a half ago."  
  
"They got here last night." Caycee smiled.  
  
Julie looked back at Adam, "Last night?"  
  
"Yep. We stayed at Caycee's then called you this morning." Fulton answered.  
  
Julie felt her eyes water. "Thank you." Adam kissed her tears away.  
  
"Oh come on Cat Lady! Don't go all soft on us now!" Averman joked.  
  
They laughed. "Okay! Okay! Cat has to open her presents now!" Russ shouted. Julie smiled as she took a seat on a couch next to Adam. She grabbed a package.  
  
"From Dwayne." Julie tore into it. He giggled and held up a cowboy hat. "Thanks, Dwayne."  
  
"You're welcome." Adam snatched the hat from her and put it on her head.  
  
She grabbed the next one, "Portman, I swear if something jumps at me.."  
  
"Just open it!" Portman pleaded.  
  
"A bandana?" Julie looked at him questionably.  
  
"Read it." Julie unfolded the bandana and read the inscription on it.  
  
"Bash sister!!" She about fell off the couch laughing. Julie went on to open the rest. From Connie she got: a picture of them at the Jr. Goodwill Games.  
  
From Russ her got a scrapbook full of Ducks' stuff. Goldberg got her a necklace with a golden goalie mask pendent. Gut got her a picture of the whole team after their win over the Varsity. Charlie had Bombay make Julie an original (Green) Duck's jersey, personalized with her name and number.  
  
Morgan stood up, along with: Caycee, Alyssa, Averman, Fulton, Luis, and Ken. "This gift is from all of us." Ken said.  
  
"Only because we didn't have much money!" Fulton followed. "And because Portman took my idea!"  
  
"So we all pitched in," Averman continued,  
  
"And bought you.." Luis went on.  
  
"A plane ticket back to Minnesota." Morgan, Caycee, and Alyssa finished. "We know that you'd much rather be there than here."  
  
Julie started to cry as she got up and hugged her friends, "Thank you so much! All of you, I've never had a better birthday. This tops them all."  
  
"It's not over yet, Cat." Adam announced as she too stood up.  
  
"What do you mean?" Julie asked her boyfriend.  
  
He took his hands out of his pockets and took her hand in his, "You know I love you right?" Julie nodded, "I have been in love with you since the day I saw you at the rink in LA. And absolutely nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you." Adam got down on one knee and took out the blue velvet box. He opened it. A simple silver ring with a shimmering diamond on top, "Julie? Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?" Everyone gasped, the knew he was going to something extreme they just didn't know it would be this extreme.  
  
"Yes." She replied barley audible through her sobs. "Yes!" He slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
He whispered in her ear, "I love you so much."  
  
"Oh come on Banks! All that money and you couldn't get her a gold ring?!" Portman joked. 


	4. a fight with dad

A/N: Thank you sooooooo much for all the great reviews! I'm glad you all like my story!  
The whole group was laughing and telling stories but Julie just found herself sitting there and taking everything in. In 2 hours, her friends had surprised her and she'd gotten engaged to the man she'd been in love with since her first day with the ducks. The only thing she worried about, was her dad.  
  
Adam kept his arms lovingly around Julie. He had been in heaven since he met her and now it was even better, they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.  
  
The party soon came to close as everyone finished cleaning up the mess.  
  
"Bye guys! I'll see ya tomorrow." Julie called as they headed back to Caycee's house. She turned to Adam. "Do we really have to tell him? Can't we just sneak back to Minnesota, I mean he'll never know!" She pleaded with him.  
  
"No. He has to at least be informed the we're getting married." Adam kissed her forehead as the walked to Julie's house. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and she snuggled up to his chest. "Don't you want him to be there?"  
  
"No." She whispered under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's complicated." Julie sighed. They soon found themselves on Julie's doorstep. 'I guess it's now or never.' She thought.  
  
They walked in; her dad was sitting on the couch reading something.  
  
"Hi dad." Julie said nervously.  
  
"Hey Julie. Did you have a good day?" Chris asked. 'He seems nice.' Adam thought  
  
"Uh, yeah, I did." She looked back at Adam. "Dad, this is Adam."  
  
Chris stood up and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"You too sir."  
  
"Adam and I are getting married." Julie closed her eyes and waited for all hell to break loose.  
  
"WHAT?!!" He shouted. "Over my dead body!" He soon forgot about Adam being in the room, "You'll just get hurt!"  
  
Julie wondered where she got the courage to talk back to him, "Hurt?! What just like you hurt mom?!" She cried.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chris pointed at her.  
  
"She saw you that night! Right before I did! The car accident was all you fault!" Julie yelled again.  
  
He walked closer to her, "What do you mean she saw me?"  
  
"You didn't see her! You were too busy banging the girl form the corner to even notice! She died because of you!" Julie wished she hadn't said that.  
  
"Now you shut your mouth you little bitch!" Chris went hit her, but Adam had seen and heard enough and jumped in. He pulled Julie out of the way.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Adam yelled through clenched teeth.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it, boy?"  
  
"THIS!" Adam punched Chris hard enough to knock him out. He grabbed Julie's hand and pulled her out the door.  
  
"Now do you see why I didn't want to tell him?" Julie said, crying. Adam finally knew why she'd never gone home, and he hated it. Adam pulled her into his warm embrace.  
  
"Don't worry about him. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING is going to stop us from being together."  
  
"You mean that?" She asked from his chest.  
  
"Yep. Come on, let's go to Caycee's house. We leave in the morning." The walked hand in hand the three blocks to Caycee's house. 


	5. answers

Sorry if this is short! I will try to make the chapter longer. I'm hitting a MAJOR writer's block!  
Adam and Julie walked to Caycee's house in silence. He didn't want to upset Julie any more by asking questions. When they walked in the door, they explained the whole thing to everyone. Portman, being the sweetheart that he is, gave up his bed on the pullout couch for them.  
  
About 2 hours later, they were wrapped in each other's arms in bed. Julie rested her heads on Adam's chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head. Both were still awake taking in the day's events. The day had gone from amazing to absolutely horrible. Julie had always been known to be somewhat of a "tough chick" (As Portman would put it) but when it came to her dad, she always let her guard down.  
  
"Cat?" Adam asked out of the blue.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"There's something I'm confused about."  
  
Julie lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest, "What's that?" She wondered where he was getting at.  
  
"You told me that your mom died two years after you left. So how was her death his fault?"  
  
She sighed and sat up and Adam followed. "When she saw him, with the other woman, she took off in her car and crashed. She was alive when they found her," Julie sniffled, "but when they got her to the hospital, she was in a coma." Adam reached over and whipped a tear away from her eye. "My dad left about 10 minutes after I saw him. My neighbor came and told me what happened. The doctors decided that she needed more help then they could give her, so they moved her to Minnesota." Julie cried, Adam pulled her close to him. "I never left her side. After 2 years, she woke up and told me she loved me, then, died."  
  
Adam held her as she cried herself to sleep. Seeing her like this broke his heart and made him want to kill her father for causing her so much pain. Adam vowed to himself and his sleeping fiancé that he would always protect her from tings and people like him. He loved Julie too much to let anything cause their future to be filled with pain. There was no was in hell that he was gonna let Chris Gaffney ruin their plans for the future. 


End file.
